We'll Meet Again Someday
by ChErRiBlOsSoM xO
Summary: The death of a loved one is hard to cope with, especially if the one who passed away is your fiancee. Sakura reminices the past as she attends her beloved's funeral. Someday, the two lovers will meet again, that's the good part of destiny. SS


We'll meet Again…Someday…

A short story written by ChErRiBlOsSoM xO

Disclaimer- Card Captor Sakura doesn't belong to the author. She's really sad about this, but she still managed to write this angst-y story.

CB- Hey everyone! It's been quite a while since I posted another story. I hope everyone likes it, despite the fact that this is a really sad story at the beginning.

She slowly walked into the newly furnished apartment, her heart aching and full of sorrow. Her heels clicked on the wooden floor, as she walked around the apartment. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she walked around the living room of the empty apartment. She felt tears roll down her pale cheeks as she walked towards the master bedroom.

As she opened the door and looked into the beautifully decorated room, she froze at the beautiful warm atmosphere. 'What a pity' she thought to herself.

She hesitantly began to walk into the marvelous bedroom. She sat upon the cushion-like bed, and her eyes gazed upon the side table where she saw a beautiful silver frame. She lifted the frame from the table as she weakly smiled upon the picture of a beautiful couple.

"Why'd you have to go?" she whispered as she stared at the picture intently. "Don't you know that I can't live without you?" she sobbed. Teardrops fell upon the picture frame and rolled onto her fingers. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly. She placed the picture frame upon the bedside table.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, and walked to the mirror. Her reflection seemed empty. Her smile was gone, her complexion pale, and her emerald eyes no longer shined. She frowned "shit, I look like crap". She knew that **he** wouldn't think that.

"I can't go to **his** funeral looking like this, I want _him_ to see me at _my best_" she murmured to herself as she wiped her fallen tears. She tried to stay strong just for today. "He'll know how much I miss him" she thought to herself. Tears continued to fall from her eyes.

She sank to the floor and sobbed harder than before. "I can't go…" she cried into her hands. "I _can't_ go_… because that means he's gone forever, and_ _I won't let him go_…"

It was just like the time when she almost pushed him away because she fell in love with him.

"Syaoran… I don't think I should hang out with you anymore" she said as she looked at the wet floor, avoiding his amber eyes.

"What? I thought we were friends," he said.

"We are… that's why I shouldn't hang out with you…" she said shifting her umbrella.

"That makes no sense… you don't want to hang out because we're friends?" he asked. She nodded as her head hung low.

"I'm sorry Syaoran" she murmured as she turned around to walk away. The young man reached for her hand. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug. The umbrella fell on to the floor revealing the silent tears that rolled down her cheeks. She embraced the warmth from his hug and cried in his arms as it continued to rain.

"Why are you crying?" he asked. She looked up, eyes red and puffy.

"I… I… I think I love you," she whispered as she hugged him, and as fast as she did that, she ran away from him, leaving him in the rain shocked at what he just heard. He chased after her and caught up with her.

"I love you too," he said breathing heavily. He hugged her and when she finally hugged back, he kissed her.

But this time, she wasn't crying because she loved him, she was crying for a bigger reason. He was gone, forever.

The phone rang and she continued to sob, completely ignoring the world. She was pulled out of her mournful trance by a voice calling her name and a bunch of shakes.

"Saku…Thank God you're ok… Come on… we need to go to the funeral" her best friend murmured. "I know it's hard for you, and it kills me knowing that I can't do anything" she whispered.

Sakura's head rose from her knees, and she smiled weakly at her friend "Tomoyo-chan… I just can't believe he's gone… forever," she whispered, her voice cracking.

The violet haired woman stood up, holding out a hand for her best friend. Sakura took it, and stood up, fixed her black dress, and wiped the tears from her eyes. Both women walked out of the apartment, which would've been home to many memories both happy and sad.

They walked to a green Porsche, and she tried desperately to hold her tears inside, but some just came out. "Syaoran…" she whispered as she got into the car. Tomoyo drove, and both women went to the funeral in silence.

She remembered the first time she rode in this car with him. It was the day he got his license and he wanted to take "his girl and his new ride" on a spin, showing it off to the world.

"Hey sexy" he said smiling, his messy, chestnut hair swaying in the wind. He was leaning on his new convertible, which was a congratulatory gift for getting his license from his mother.

"Hey honey" she said as she walked towards him and gave him a hug. "So I guess you got your license" she said smiling. "I'm so proud of you" she said as she kissed him. He held her in his arms, and whispered, "Let's go for a drive… I need to show off my hot girl and my new ride to the world… so they can know, I have it all" she smiled, and got in the car.

"Sakura… come on… we have to go inside" Tomoyo said as she got out of the green Porsche. She walked out of the car, and she walked into the unusually cold air. It was late march, and it was still unusually cold. She felt her face flush due to the cold, and she couldn't help but think of the first winter they shared.

"Come on Syaoran! It's so pretty!" she laughed as snowflakes caught themselves in her long auburn hair. She danced in the falling snow. She looked his way, and smiled happily. He trudged towards her and held her in his arms.

"Sakura…" she just loved the way her name flowed from his mouth. "I know something that's more beautiful than the snow," he whispered to her.

"What is it?" she asked, as she looked at him, his nose turning red. "You" he whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"SAKURA! WHAT IS THAT CHINESE BRAT DOING! STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Touya yelled as he stomped out of the house and towards them. She glared at him, and yelled "HE'S NOT A BRAT! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!"

She remembered that was the first time she called him 'her boyfriend'.

She continued to walk towards the cemetery and walked into her older brother. She was engulfed by a hug before she knew it.

"Sakura… are you ok? I know it's hard for you… I'm so sorry" he whispered as he continued to hug her.

"Touya… I'll be fine" she lied. He let her go even though he knew she was lying.

She continued to walk to the area, and she ran into his mother…

"It's nice to meet you again, Yelan," she whispered as she bowed respectfully. She looked at his mother, and suddenly Yelan hugged her. She hugged her back.

"I know how much he loved you," she said to his mother. She looked down thinking that 'shit… she still hates me'. His mother responded "Sakura, I know that you think that I'm angry at you for our first meeting… but I'm not… I hope that you'll still be part of our family… even though Syaoran has passed away"

She looked up and smiled weakly "I was always a part of your family… from the first time I met Syaoran… I loved him… and I knew that we were meant for each other," she said as she hugged the older woman.

When the two women let each other go, Sakura continued to walk. She felt tears well up inside her, but she held them back. "I won't let _him_ see me cry," she told herself repeatedly. "_He_ can't see me cry," she whispered to no one in particular

She continued to walk to the funeral, and her eye fell to her ring finger, where there lay a beautiful engagement ring.

He proposed to her after an argument about him going back to china.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" she yelled at him with tears in her eyes. He tried to hug her but she pushed him away. "When did you find out?" she whispered. He didn't respond. "WHEN DID YOU FIND OUT?" she yelled.

He looked down, his amber eyes filled with sadness. "Last month" he whispered. Her emerald eyes stared at him and she just fell to the floor and sobbed. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her as he hugged her. "But I was waiting for the perfect time…"

"The perfect time for what Syaoran?" she asked weakly. He whispered "the perfect time for this" as he took out a velvet-covered box. Her eyes fell onto the box, and she gasped.

"I love you more than life. I cherish you more than anything in the world. I can't breathe without knowing that you're here for me. I can't function or think properly anymore. I can't go on living without knowing that you'll be with me forever. I love you Sakura Kinomoto more than you think. I can't live without you, and I won't because you complete me. Babe you complete me. Will you, Sakura Kinomoto, make me, Syaoran Li, the happiest man on earth by marrying me?" he said as he opened the velvet box revealing a beautiful platinum band with a large round diamond surrounded by three smaller diamonds on each side. He took the ring out of the box and showed her "I won't, I can't be complete without you. S+S 040150" engraved inside as he looked into her eyes. She smiled, and nodded. "Yes, yes, yes… I love you" she smiled as he placed the ring on her finger.

Sakura couldn't help herself when she cried. Eriol came not with his usual smirk, but with a definite sadness in his eyes. He hugged the young brunette as she sobbed in his arms. "Eri… I can't do this… I can't be here…" I whispered to the blue haired man. He forced a smile and said "Sakura… I know… but be here for _Syaoran_… be here for _him_…" she nodded as she continued to walk.

Everyone got to the burial site and they took their seats. The funeral began, and everyone mourned while listening to the priest. It was then Sakura's turn to speak, so she stood, and walked to the front, and began.

"Thank you for coming. As you all know, Syaoran and I were to be married this spring, but then he left us unexpectedly." She took a breath as she remembered the days before Syaoran's death.

"I'm sorry miss you can't see him yet" a lady clad in white said as she held the brunette from the operation room.

"I have to see him, he needs me" she argued. The nurse shook her head. "The doctors are operating now, you'll have to wait"

Tears filled her eyes as she worried about how hurt her beloved was. She knew that he wouldn't have been in the car accident if it hadn't been for her. Her heart was filled with guilt and she swore she could feel it break.

When a surgeon walked out of the operation room searching for her, her heart was filled with hope and dread. She looked at the surgeon's eyes, and saw sadness.

"What happened? Please tell me" she said as tears rolled down her cheeks. The surgeon looked at the young woman.

"The surgery was a success in the most part. He has a concussion, a few broken bones, but he might be fine." He said.

"The most part?" she asked as her heart beat faster with anticipation.

"He lost a lot of blood, and since he has a very rare type of blood, it's very difficult to find someone for a transfusion." The doctor said as he looked into her eyes.

"Isn't that why there are blood banks?" she asked hopefully. The doctor nodded.

"We're having the blood bank send in the blood, but we don't think there's enough to ensure his survival" She felt her world shatter as the words echoed in her mind.

"He's strong, he can make it" she sobbed.

"We believe that if anyone in his family has the same blood type, they can help" the doctor said. The young woman nodded.

"You can see him now, although he's probably resting" the woman nodded. She felt her world shatter and break apart, but she had to stay strong for her beau. She walked into the hospital room, and sat in a nearby chair.

Syaoran looked different with tubes connected to him. More tears continued to fall from her eyes as she looked at her fiancée. Days passed as she stayed by his side. She later found out that the only person who had the same type of blood as Syaoran was his father, who was deceased.

When her fiancée awoke from his slumber, he saw his emerald eyed goddess. He smiled weakly as he reached for her hand.

"I'm sorry hun. I didn't mean to worry you" he said as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm glad you're finally awake Syao-kun." She smiled as she held onto his hand. Her vision began to cloud up. "I'm sorry you're like this Syao… It's all my fault" she sobbed.

He touched her face gently as he said "it's not your fault Saku… It was my choice to push you away… I couldn't have you get hurt… I promised that you'll always be safe around me"

Tears continued to roll down her cheeks as she continued to apologize.

"Promise you'll never leave me Syaoran. Promise me you'll stay strong." She said as she held his palm to her face. His smile faltered.

"So the doctor told you…" he said. She nodded.

"Please don't die Syaoran. Please." She begged as she cried upon the hospital bed. He caressed her hair as she cried.

"I can't control who lives Sakura. I promise that I'll get better, and we'll get married and be happy." She lifted her head tried to force on a smile.

"You're a horrible liar, Syao" she murmured.

"Don't be sad Sakura; I'll never really be gone." He said as he reached for her hand. "Even if I do die, I don't want you to lose all sight of life just because of me." He said as he looked into her eyes.

"I can't have you die, you can't… Syaoran you can't" she sobbed.

"I'm not dying now, Sakura. When I do, please I don't want you to lose your life. I need you to go on." He said. She nodded as he wiped away her tears. Her beloved continued to stay at the hospital for the blood transfusion. Unfortunately his body rejected the blood, and he passed away.

"He was the best thing that happened to me, and… and… I loved him…" she said between sobs. "Syaoran was a little rough around the edges. If you met him, his first impression was a cold, mean, cruel person who didn't care about you, but when you got to know him, then you could tell that he was a kind, caring person. People said I changed him, but I think that love we shared changed us. We grew up together as friends, and eventually we became lovers. He was a great person, and he had the ability to change the world, but now he can't and it hurts so much to be alive when you used to see him everyday, and he made you smile." she started to sob, and Touya had to take her back to her seat.

Several others said some words, but she couldn't hear anything anymore, she couldn't _feel_, she felt herself _slipping away_, and when it was time for them to lower the casket, she felt herself collapse.

She woke up, still in her black dress, and she sat up on her bed. She looked around to see that she was in her old house, and she sobbed and cried herself to sleep.

She woke up in a field where she saw her beloved, and she walked up to him smiling. He smiled back at her, his amber eyes sparkling. He hugged her.

"Hey beautiful, I'm sorry I left," he said. She smiled and hugged him back.

"At least your back now" she whispered. He looked at her, and she looked at him.

"Sakura… this isn't going to last forever… I want to see you happy again," he said to her. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Syaoran… I can't be happy without you… I don't want to live unless you're here with me…" she whispered into his chest.

"I won't leave you… I'll always be in your heart…" he said. She looked up.

"You already left me; life can't be the same without you. I can't function without knowing that you'll be mine forever." She said to him.

"You know how I died," he murmured.

"To save me," she sobbed. "You could still be living… why'd you have to die for me?" she cried. "It's my fault you're dead… it's my fault… I don't deserve to live," she sobbed.

He hugged her tightly. "I gave up my life because I love you, I would do anything for you, don't blame yourself… baby… don't… think about what you can do with this life you have. Keep your promise" he said.

"There's no point in living unless I'm with you," she whispered.

"You have to live for everyone, your family, your friends, no… our families, our friends" he said. She shook her head.

"It's pointless… I can't go on… I can't do anything…" she said.

He kissed her gently and whispered "you made me fall in love with you… stay strong baby… you'll love someone again… and you'll be happy…"

"I won't love anyone but you," she said to him. He smiled.

"You'll fall in love again… trust me…"he said.

"No I won't…"she said, but he placed a finger on her lips.

"Shhh... Baby… we'll meet again… someday… I don't know when… but we'll meet again" he said before he kissed her tenderly.

She woke up in her bed, feeling confused and hopeless. She went and took a shower, and changed into jeans and a pink tank. She walked to the green Porsche, and before she knew something horrible was going to happen, she saw light.

People gathered around her, as her beautiful figure lay on the floor, lifeless.

"I can't believe she died, right before her birthday too" one woman murmured.

"I heard her fiancée died a while before too" another lady whispered.

"What a pity. They both died at such a young age," another said.

A couple hundred years later on the exact same date, at funeral in New York, a young auburn haired lady walked into a funeral home mourning the loss of her cousin. She tugged at her skirt in hopes to make it a little longer, in the crowd of black. As the crowd of mourners seemed to grow around her, she decided that she really needed a smoke. She made her way through the crowd, although she got a couple gropes.

She sighed in relief as she neared the door, and she walked out into the sunlight. She reached into her Gucci purse for her cigarettes and lit one. She breathed in relief as she felt her body warm up to the nicotine. She was in her own version of heaven or at least until someone tapped her shoulder.

"Can I borrow a light?" a masculine voice asked as she turned, her long auburn hair flipping in the cold air. The face behind the irresistible voice was beyond gorgeous. She smiled as she took out her lighter. The chestnut haired man smirked at her as he took her lighter and began to light his own cigarette.

"I was starting to believe I was the only smoker in the whole funeral" the chestnut haired man said, his amber eyes shining. She smiled.

"It's because the other smokers are too busy drinking" she replied. He laughed.

"Have I met you before?" she asked. "I feel as if I know you," she said as she looked at him.

He shook his head. "I don't think we've met, but I feel as if I know you too"

"My name's Syaoran" he smiled. She took his hand and shook it. "Mine's Sakura… but you can call me Saku". They both smiled.

The two spent hours talking and before they knew it, it was time to leave.

"Well Syaoran, it was really nice to meet you, although it wasn't at the perfect time… for a funeral you know…" She said. "I'd like to meet you again… but not a funeral… you know?" the two laughed and Syaoran nodded.

"It wasn't the perfect time… I agree… how about I take you to dinner another time?" he proposed. Sakura nodded.

"How about tomorrow? Well… I'm having a party… you can come… if you want" Sakura said.

"A party for what?" Syaoran asked. She flushed.

"It's my birthday… I'm turning 26… ack… I feel old"

"26 is not old… and I'd love to come… but don't you get teased? Its April fools…" Syaoran said smiling. Sakura smiled back.

"Not anymore… but that's great… here's my cell number" she said as she wrote her number on his palm.

"I'll call you," he said.

"Alright" she responded, and before she knew it. He pulled her to him for a kiss, a tender beautiful, romantic kiss. "That's for your birthday" he smirked.

She must've looked shocked, but he just smiled at her.

"Yep... I think I met you before too" he said before his kissed her cheek. "Happy almost birthday Sakura" he said as he watched her walk away. "I'm glad we met again…" Syaoran murmured to himself unknowingly.

"I'm so happy we met again," Sakura murmured to herself unknowingly as she walked away.

THE END


End file.
